Death Won't Come Quickly Enough
by RedRaven1888
Summary: When Aurora Collins great grandmother dies she leaves her an antique ring. She soon starts seeing shadows looming over her and having terrifying nightmares of a little boy being tortured. The morning after her grandmothers funeral she wakes up in the bed of Ciel Phantomhive. How will she find a way back home, or will she want to?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first attempt at writing anything so if its bad, PM me and give advice! Please try and enjoy. P.s. When we arrive in the Kuroshitsuji world everyone is 5 to 6 years older.

* * *

**My name is Aurora Collins and I'm 18, I have dark red hair and brown eyes, and I have a 'derpy' personality as my family likes to put it. I live in the U.S. way down south in Oklahoma, and my life used to be tiresome.**

* * *

Recently my great grandmother, on my mother's side, passed away, and in her will she gave each her close family one antique from her personal things. She gave my mother a music box that had many challenging carvings in it and it also played a beautiful, mournful tune. She then gave my father an old suit that her late husband wore when he was in his early years, before he was married. My younger brother received books of poetry that she treasured when she was very young, and last but not least I got a ring. It was utterly gorgeous. It had a thick silver band with multiple etchings and a dark blue stone in the middle. Its large so it only fits my thumb, but its snug there.

Me and my family went to the funeral, it was nice and all but I have always been so relaxed around death. I've been surrounded by it my entire life. I grew to love the anatomy and death itself a bit. When I was young I liked to dissect frogs and maybe a squirrel or two. This has always been natural for me. Unfortunately my weirdness kept me from making friends. It repulsed many people outside of my family. The funeral is over and I say goodbye to the family. "Be careful on your way home darlin." "Okay, I love you... Bye guys." I get in my old beetle and head home.

I soon find myself pulling in the apartment complex and start towards my room. I pull out my keys, but drop them. "Damn keys." I murmur under my breath. I bend down to get them but as im picking them up I notice something casting a shadow over me. I jump up quickly and turn around, but there was nothing there. "Must have been a trees shadow or something." I reason with myself. I head into my apartment and quickly lock the door behind me. "I guess I'm still shaken up...". I take off my grandmothers ring, and go for a quick shower. 30 minutes later I'm clean, dressed, and have brushed my teeth. I lay down in my bed and close my eyes, but sleep won't come. "Ugh I have to get up for work tomorrow too..." Oh well, I get up and make some cereal, hoping that after I eat ill get sleepy. I finish my cereal and head for bed again but this time I go to sleep just fine.

I find myself in a nightmare. I see a little boy around ten with slate colored hair and deep blue eyes on a alter-like table. There are several men surrounding him with cloaks and hoods. "Who are you?" I ask, but I get no answer. He doesn't seem to notice me. I witness as they take a branding iron that is burning hot and brand him on his left side. I watch him writhe around and scream for help. When I try to tear his captors away from him, I go right through them and I have to listen to his pleas for help. They echo around the room, but suddenly his captors are dead. I see a raven, and the boy seems to be talking to it. I get closer so I could her them better. "Think carefully, should you reject the faith, even this once, the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach." it said. "Do you really think one who is among the faithful, would ever go so far as to summon someone like you?"."I'll ask but once more, do you wish to form a contract with me?" it said. "What the hell are they talking about?" I thought silently."I do, now stop asking tedious questions and let me know if we have a deal." the boy said harshly. Suddenly black and white feathers were everywhere, and the raven gone. In its place stood a man chuckling darkly with a fanged smirk on his face. Then I was falling into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, thanks for reviewing DontMessWithUndertaker, Misaki Haninozuka, foxchick1, I appreciate you guys being my first reviewers.

I hear voices. "Who's in my room!?" I thought madly. I feel someone else in my bed. Wait... this doesn't feel like my bed, and this room smells like lavender and clean clothes. "I'm not in my apartment!" I thought frantically! "Master, it is time to wake up." a familiar voice said while opening the curtains. "Oh, and you as well young miss." he added. "Holy fucking turtle nipples, I know that voice. He was with the little boy in my nightmare!". I feel someone sit up. Whoever it is doesn't seem to notice me yet."For breakfast today, we have a lightly poached salmon, accompanied by a delicate mint salad. I can also offer toast, or scones. Which would you care for, and I also offer the same to the young miss." he said. "The scone." another voice said monotonously, but he quickly catches what his butler said about a 'young miss'. He opens his eyes and directs them over to me. "Sebastian, who is this, and why is she in my bed!" he said while jumping out of bed, but only to stand by the edge and glare daggers at me. "Hey don't act like I'm not here!" she said furiously. "Excuse me miss but, what is your name and why are you in my Master's bed?" the butler said. "Well since you asked nicely... My name is Aurora Collins, and I don't know how I got here." she said sweetly. "Where _am_ I exactly, and who are you?" I say. The last thing I remember is my nightmare.

_ I see a raven, and the boy seems to be talking to it. I get closer so I could her them better. "Think carefully, should you reject the faith, even this once, the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach." it said. "Do you really think one who is among the faithful, would ever go so far as to summon someone like you?"."I'll ask but once more, do you wish to form a contract with me?" it said. "What the hell are they talking about?" I thought silently. "I do, now stop asking tedious questions and let me know if we have a deal." the boy said harshly. Suddenly black and white feathers were everywhere, and the raven gone. In its place stood a man chuckling darkly with a fanged smirk on his face. Then I was falling into darkness._

_ "_My name is Ciel Phantomhive and this is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis, andyou are in the Phantomhive Manor." Sebastian answered calmly. "I mean what is the bloody date?" I said viciously. "It is Tuesday May 18th, 1888." he said. "WHAT!" I yell. I rapidly jump out of Ciel's bed and start running through the hallways. I finally come upon a set of stairs and go down them quickly. When I make it to the front door, open it and run outside to observe where I am. "This isn't Oklahoma..." I thought silently.

In Ciel's room-

"Today you have a meeting with Mr. Hughes, the authority of the history of the roman empire, and this evening Mr. Damian of the Poseidon company, will be paying you a visit." Sebastian says. "Oh, is that the man I have in charge of stuffed animals at my factory in India?" Ciel questions. "Yes, I'm told he's Italian. Of course we will offer him all the hospitality the estate can provide." The butler said while putting on his Young Masters socks. Ciel sat on the edge of the bed holding a teacup, while Sebastian puts on his shoes. "I know this smell... Is this T.L. Grey?". "Yes, from Jackson's of Piccadilly.". "I shall wait for you at the dining table Master." he said while turning to leave. Ciel saw his darts on his side-table. He picked one up and aimed it at his butlers head. Sebastian saw this coming and used his demonic speed to catch it with his index and middle finger. "Well throw my Lord. Even so, lets save the games for later." he said. "Yes, I suppose your right Sebastian." he drawled out. Sebastian then went to find Miss Collins.

I'm outside and I see a boy and... he has killed the lawn... it is a dark brown and... it looks horrifying. He quickly runs up to me sobbing and asks who I am. "I'm Aurora Collins, and you are?" I says quietly. "I'm Finnian the gardener, but you can call me Finny." he says enthusiastically. "I thought things would go faster if I used extra strength weed killer on the garden." he seems terrified of what's going to happen when somebody finds out about the lawn, so I decide to try and help. "Hmmm... since all the grass is dead, maybe we could use something else." I contemplated. Yes, I got it! "Finny go and get 50 to 60 bags of gravel, I think we can save the garden!" I say excitedly. "Yes Miss Collins." Finny says. "Finny don't call me Miss Collins, you can call me Aurora." I say seriously. "Okay... Aurora." he says and runs off to get the gravel. 40 minutes later we have the stone garden done, and I told Finny that I'm going back inside. He showed me in and went back outside to admire the garden some more.

As soon as I head inside I hear a crash. I rush over to what made the noise and I see a maid with cherry red hair sitting in a pile of glass. I go to help her up and ask what happened. "I was trying to reach the tea set we use for guests, but I tripped and the cabinet fell." she said worriedly. "Hey its okay ill help you clean and find something else to use, oh and by the way my name is Aurora Collins." I said quickly. "I'm Mey-Rin, yes I am." she said. Okay I have helped clean up the mess, but we need a replacement tea set... I look over in the corner and see a little chibi man holding a Japanese cup filled with tea. Ah ha! "Mey-Rin, you see the cup that the chibi man has? You will use those in the place of the broken ones." I say authoritatively. She nods quickly and jumps up to go get the tea set. "Don't trip or break anything either!" I yell after her. Now maybe I can continue my exploring...

For the 3rd time now I have found one of the servants in trouble. I introduce myself. "Hi, my name is Aurora Collins, and why do you have a flamethrower?!" I say tiresomely. " Um... I'm Baldroy, but um, you can call me Bard. As for the flamethrower, there was a lot of meat to be cooked for dinner and it was gonna take a long time, so I uh, used me flamethrower." he stated. I sigh. Okay last time I'm helping today... I take the flamethrower and lock it away for now. Maybe I could use something my mum taught me. How about... donburi. Its what I can salvage from the meat he roasted. "Bard, listen and do exactly as I say." I say. He nods reluctantly. I tell him to cut the meat into thin slices and layer them all fancy like in a bowl. I then leave him alone to 'make' dinner.

When I am finished dressing the young master and finishing some quick chores I go to try and find Miss Collins. I first try outside and I see her talking to Finny... I also see that the lawn is destroyed. I find myself watching what she will do. I watch Finny run off to go get something, and he comes back with... gravel? "Must have been her idea." I thought. They start making, what looks like, a stone garden. I'm immensely impressed that she thought of it so quickly. She then leaves to go inside, and I silently follow her. I watch as she comes upon Mey-Rin, and yet again she finds a quick and efficient solution. Mey-Rin runs off to go get the tea set Miss Collins ordered, while she slips away, and I follow her still. We both hear a loud boom and she follows it to the kitchen. "She won't be able to help Baldroy too." I thought, but I was wrong. She came up with a simple yet elegant meal that could be scavenged from the meat he burnt. "This girl... she is a sharp one. I'll have to keep an eye on her." I silently thought.

As I finished helping Bard I went on my merry way, but of course I had to run into Mr. Stiff himself. "You'll find I helped the servants with their duties." I said as I walked passed him. "I noticed. You did very well for one who has been here only a short while." he pointed out. Okay I'll admit, after my nightmare last night I did dream some other stuff... oddly enough I dreamed of today. I knew in the back of my mind what was supposed to happen, that's how I helped the servants quickly, but he doesn't know that so I have to put on my best poker face and lie. "Yeah it was a piece of cake heh heh..." I said. Okay I'm not the best at lying, but it look's like he believed it. He sighs and checks his pocket watch. "Alright milady, we will be having a guest arrive at the manor in 25 minutes. You will be an honored guest that is staying here for the time being. You will accompany the young master and Mr. Damian to the drawing room, and to dinner. At this time you must act like a noble lady. Now let's get you dressed." Sebastian said with a mischievous smile. He led me to a random room on the second floor.

"This will be your room while you stay here." he stated. He then went over to a wardrobe and laid out many beautiful dresses. I am having trouble deciding between 2 dresses. One is a green and gold while the other blue and black. (I'll upload pictures of what they looked like). I choose the green and gold dress and slip it on. I pick out a pair of dark gold flats and head to the drawing room.


End file.
